Savoir Faire Extra: Library Distractions
by Aquileia
Summary: Leaf needed to study, so she had gone to the academy's library to do just that. But of course, the only table left open was the one Gary Oak was sitting at...


Leaf stared blankly at her textbook, refusing to look up. When she had gone to the academy's library to squeeze some studying time in, she hadn't expected to get stuck alone at a table with _Gary Oak _of all people. All of the other tables were full, or else she would have sat somewhere – _anywhere_– else.

She saw him shift across the table from her, and when she risked a glance up, she saw him absentmindedly chewing on the eraser of his pencil. He paused, tapping it against his cheek while he read out of the research book in front of him, before sensing her gaze on him and looking up.

"Like what you see?" He grinned deviously at her, keeping his voice low lest the librarian hear him and tell him to be quiet.

"Pfft, no. Not when it's your ugly face," she retorted in a whisper, focusing her gaze on her textbook again. However, as soon as he looked back to his papers, she looked up again.

The brunet frowned at the words printed on the page and then sighed, running his fingers through his spiky auburn hair. Leaf couldn't help but stare and want to run her fingers through his hair too, to fix what a mess he had made of his spikes.

Wait a minute. _Leaf Green_ run her hands through _Gary Oak's _hair? Now _that _would never happen.

Letting out a puff of air to blow a loose strand of hair out of her face, Leaf looked down at her textbook once again. She was supposed to be studying for a test in Professor Eilian's history class about the start of Vesuvius's reign, but she just couldn't get herself to focus on the notes in front of her.

Glancing up again, Leaf caught Gary staring at her thoughtfully, once again chewing on his pencil. "What are you staring at?" Leaf glared at him.

Gary's lips faintly twitched. "You," he smirked.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah but…you should be doing yours, not staring at me! That's just…creepy."

"Hey, keep it down over there!" the librarian yelled from her desk. Leaf and Gary glanced at her before back at each other.

"Then maybe you should have sat somewhere else," Gary said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know just as well as I do that there's nowhere else to sit," Leaf growled, "or else I _wouldn't _be sitting with you."

"Ouch. That's harsh, Green." Gary faked hurt, dramatically resting his hand on his chest. Leaf's eyes trailed up his arm to his hand, where she noticed that a few of the buttons were undone on his white collared shirt.

"Your shirt is unbuttoned, you know," Leaf pointed out quietly, lifting her textbook up to hide her face. She didn't want him to see her blushing at the sight of his chest.

"Oh really now, is it?" Gary's delighted grin told her that he'd already seen her reddening cheeks, which just made her turn a shade darker. "I didn't notice."

"S-shut up!" she stammered, slouching in her seat. "Button up your shirt too, before a teacher catches you and you get in trouble."

"Oh, but why would I do that when you obviously love the view?" Gary purred, leaning over the table towards her. Leaf's green eyes widened ever-so-slightly, and she lifted the book up higher as her face turned scarlet.

"Gary…" Leaf warned.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU KIDS TO SHUT UP!" the librarian roared.

Leaf mentally thanked the librarian for her distraction, as it gave the girl enough time to grab her stuff and flee out the door before Gary could fluster her anymore. Said brunet simply rolled his eyes as she left, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Leaf was cute when she blushed, he thought.

* * *

Alternate name from the Doc Manager: _Savoir Faire extra: I see you staring_ (Or, y'know, it could be "_don't piss the librarian off, children_.")

This is an extra from this account's main story, _Savoir Faire_, that didn't make it into the actual story for various reasons, nor will it ever be able to. (If you've read chapters 8 and 9 of _Savoir Faire_, you'll understand why that's not possible.)

Anyways, if you haven't read _Savoir Faire _and you just randomly stumbled upon this little drabble, let me enlighten you a little about what _Savoir Faire _is about. Basically, it is the tale of two heroic couples who fight evil with their love and fluffiness and magical rainbows and unicorns and...jk. That's not what it's actually about. Oh god no. XD _Savoir Faire _is a Leafgreenshipping and Contestingshipping story that includes dragons, rebellion, and lots and lots of kickass action and secrets. Check it out if you're interested. ;) (And if you've already read/are following SF, you're freaking awesome and I shower a billion thank you's down on you.)

Thanks for reading,

-AquaStarlight


End file.
